


Frisking

by niniblack



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Damen, Handcuffs, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: “If that's what you wanted,” Laurent said, voice still husky, “you should have just told me. There was no need to pretend.”Damen frowned in confusion. “I thought the whole point was that we’re pretending.”“Trying to, anyway,” Laurent muttered.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Blaming [Desastrista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/works) for this one.

“Are you sure it’s not too tight?” Damen asked, leaning over Laurent’s body to check on the handcuffs that were holding his wrists to the headboard. The cuffs had only been on for a couple of minutes and Laurent’s wrists were already looking a bit red. Damen could barely fit the tip of his finger between the metal and Laurent’s skin; he probably needed to loosen them. He didn’t want them to leave bruises and Laurent’s skin was as tender and prone to marks as a peach.

The cuffs rattled as Laurent tried to pull his wrist away from Damen. “Would you stop. I told you they were fine.”

“I don’t want you to have bruises.”

“I’ll be fine.” Laurent nudged his knee into Damen’s side. “Come on, you’re supposed to be in character.”

Damen sat back on his knees. Laurent was splayed out on the bed in front of him with his arms stretched above him and cuffed to the headboard. It was… _hot_ , was the only word Damen could come up with. With his arms stretched above his head, Laurent’s torso was stretched out, the bottom of his shirt riding up and exposing a stripe of his taut stomach. His legs were spread open on either side of Damen’s knees.

But Damen also couldn’t help but think that Laurent must be uncomfortable in that position. “Do you want another pillow?” he asked.

“ _Damen_ ,” Laurent said.

“Right, okay.” Damen shook his head, trying to get himself back in character. “You’re in a lot of trouble, inmate” he said.

“Whatever it was, I didn’t do it,” Laurent said. “You’re treating me very unfairly.” He shook his hands, rattling the cuffs against the headboard again.

“I know you stole that candy bar. We have you on video.”

Laurent was staring at him incredulously.

“What?” Damen asked. “You know you have a sweet tooth, and they don’t give you dessert in prison.”

Laurent sighed, loudly, then said, “I didn't steal anything. Do you think I'm stupid enough risk getting released early for a _candy bar_?”

“Of course I don't think you're stupid,” Damen reassured him.

Laurent let his head fall back onto the pillows under him. After a moment he raised it again and said, “I didn't steal it. You can search me all you want, you won't find anything.”

“We’ll see about that,” Damen said. He started running his hands over Laurent’s shirt, inching it up slowly and enjoying the way goosebumps appeared on Laurent’s skin at the touch. He ran his thumb over Laurent’s nipple, and Laurent arched his back, the cuffs rattling against the headboard as he tried to get closer. Laurent’s shirt wound up bunched up under his chin, stretched across his chest.

He ran his hands back down Laurent’s bare stomach until they were at his waistband. Then he cupped Laurent through his pants and said, “Looks like you've been hiding something after all.” He felt a bit silly saying it, but Laurent didn’t sigh at him this time, so it must have been the right thing to say.

“If that's what you wanted,” Laurent said, “you should have just told me. There was no need to pretend.”

Damen frowned in confusion. “I thought the whole point was that we’re pretending.”

“Trying to, anyway,” Laurent muttered. “Were you going to get on with that search or…”

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Damen said, trying to stay in character. “I’m the guard here. You’re just a prisoner.”

Laurent quirked an eyebrow at him, but said, voice a bit deeper than normal, “Yes sir.”

Damen paused in running his hands along the edge of Laurent’s pants as that sent a spike of arousal straight to his cock. He glanced up at Laurent’s face. Laurent was watching him, expression neutral. Damen went back to his ‘search’, patting down Laurent’s thighs.

"This is a frisk, not a search,” Laurent said.

Damen frowned. “This is how they pat people down at the airport. I mean, they’re not usually handcuffed to a bed, but I saw them do it last time we were there.”

“Oh my god.” Laurent groaned -- not in a good way -- and dropped his head backwards again. “I give up,” he said, eyes on the ceiling. “Let’s just have sex.”

_Oh thank god_ , Damen thought. “I don’t see why we needed to pretend in the first place,” he said, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the key for the handcuffs.

“I didn’t say I wanted you to uncuff me,” Laurent said.

Damen sat back, key in hand, and looked down at Laurent. His shirt was still bunched up, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Damen trailed his eyes down Laurent’s chest, to where he’d only gotten as far as unbuttoning his pants, and then back up to his bound wrists.

Laurent raised an eyebrow at him.

Damen tossed the key towards the side of the bed. “That’s the best idea you’ve had yet,” he said. He reached for Laurent’s pants, finishing unzipping them and starting to tug them down. Laurent helpfully lifted his hips, and Damen quickly found himself tossing Laurent’s pants off the bed as well.

When he had Laurent naked -- aside from his shirt, which was still bunched up under his chin -- Damen sat back on his heels and just _looked_. He sometimes felt like he couldn’t get enough of just looking at Laurent.

“You’re staring,” Laurent said.

“You’re nice to stare at.”

“I’m nice to touch too, you know.”

Damen placed a palm on each of Laurent’s knees, pushing them flat to the bed, before running his hands up the inside of Laurent’s thighs. “Touched like this?” he asked.

“Almost,” Laurent said, as Damen’s hands slid over his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into the hollows of his hipbones.

Damen bent over, breath warm against Laurent’s cock, which twitched in interest.

“That’s not actually touching,” Laurent pointed out.

Damen glanced up at him without raising his head. Laurent was watching him closely, the rise and fall of his chest emphasized by the position he was in.

Damen stuck his tongue out, licking Laurent from root to tip, then swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before pulling back. He looked back up.

“That,” Laurent said, “was not _enough_ touching.”

“You’re very hard to please,” Damen murmured, then licked around the head of Laurent’s cock again before wrapping his lips around it.

He worked Laurent’s cock in exactly the way he knew Laurent liked it, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked and stroking with his hand as he pulled back off to lick around the head. Laurent’s knees had each come up, thighs clenching around Damen’s shoulders. Damen spread the palm of his free hand over Laurent’s stomach, feeling the rise and fall of his rapid breathing.

“ _Damen_ ,” Laurent said, and Damen pulled back to look up at him. He kept stroking Laurent’s cock, slowly, without nearly enough pressure to actually get him off.

Laurent’s breathing was still heavy. “You’re still dressed,” he said, between breaths.

Damen let go of Laurent’s cock, taking hold of the back of his shirt and pulling it off in one smooth motion. It went the way of the rest of their clothes. Laurent was watching him closely as he worked on the button of his pants, and Damen had to stumble to hit feet to be able to kick them off.

It was as he was standing beside the bed, newly naked, and looking at Laurent, still sprawled across the sheets, hands over his head and cock hard against his stomach, that a thought occurred to Damen.

He grabbed the lube off the nightstand and squeezed some into his palm as he climbed back onto the bed, nudging Laurent’s spread knees together so that he was straddling his thighs.

Laurent frowned at him. “What are you--”

Damen didn’t answer, and Laurent’s question broke off as it became obvious what Damen was doing. He stroked a slick finger over his own hole, before working it inside.

It still felt odd, Damen thought, doing this to himself. More clinical, as his brain cataloged not only the feeling of having something in his ass, but also of his finger being surrounded in tight, slick heat.

He looked up at Laurent, who was staring at him open-mouthed. Damen held eye contact with him as he worked another finger in, letting out a loud breath at the stretch.

“You’re…” Laurent started, trailing off like he didn’t know what to say. He cleared his throat. “So, this is not what I thought we were going to be doing.”

Laurent’s surprise wasn’t unjustified. This wasn’t what they usually did. Damen _liked_ being on top, and Laurent genuinely _liked_ being fucked, but as long as they were trying out new things tonight, like the handcuffs, there was no reason they couldn’t switch this up as well.

Also Damen had seen a guy riding his tied up partner in a porno once, and had always kind of liked the idea.

“You’re tied up,” Damen pointed out. He rested one hand on Laurent’s thigh, leaning forward to get a better angle as he worked himself open. “I thought that meant I could do whatever I wanted with you.”

“Sure…”

“This is what I want to do.”

Damen decided that he was stretched enough, and crawled forward. He didn’t waste any time in slicking Laurent’s cock and guiding it into position and sinking down slowly.

Laurent let out a gust of breath that he’d been holding as Damen’s ass came to rest against his hips. “You’re so…”

“So what?” Damen asked, raising himself back up before sinking down slowly again.

Laurent never finished the sentence, shaking his head. The handcuffs rattled as he tried to reach for Damen and couldn’t. He tugged at them harder. “I want to touch you.”

Damen grinned, feeling a bit wicked, and speed up his pace. “Too bad you can’t.”

“Fuck you.”

“That is what you’re doing.”

Laurent braced his feet on the bed and thrust up, surprising Damen with the sudden shift in position that caused Laurent’s cock to rub against his prostate. He groaned, trying to keep the same angle as he kept moving.

“Touch yourself then,” Laurent told him.

Damen reached for his own cock, trying to stroke it with the same rhythm that he was fucking himself on Laurent’s cock with. Even with the added stimulation, Laurent came first, tossing his head back as he spilled inside Damen.

Damen kept going, until Laurent was straining at the handcuffs again because it was too much. He leaned forward to kiss him then, the first time they’d kissed since Damen had put the handcuffs on him. Far too long to go without it, in Damen’s opinion. Laurent’s mouth was perfect against his own.

Eventually Damen pulled back to catch his breath. His cock was still hard, spreading precome on his stomach. Laurent shook his wrist deliberately to draw attention to the handcuffs. “You’ll have to uncuff me,” he said, “if you want me to do anything about that.”

Damen looked over to the nightstand where the key had been, but it wasn’t where he’d left it.

Laurent followed his gaze. “Where’s the key?” he asked.

Damen didn’t answer, busy patting down the sheets to see if it was on the bed somewhere.

“Damen.”

“I’m sure it’s here somewhere,” Damen said.

“ _Damen_.”

“We have a spare, don’t we?”

“You did _not_ lose the key,” Laurent said, as though saying it in an appropriately authoritative tone would make it true.

“I… might have.”

Laurent was staring at him, expression a mix between anger and stupefied shock at being in this situation.

“I can probably pick the lock,” Damen offered.

“With what?” Laurent asked, voice icy. “A bobby pin?”

“Do you have any of those?”

“No!”

**Author's Note:**

> Damen eventually learns how to pick locks. Laurent is no longer in the mood by the time he’s done.


End file.
